


Owl Trowel!

by MyAO3Username



Category: Gravity Falls, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAO3Username/pseuds/MyAO3Username
Summary: Are you sick of piles of owls constantly blocking your driveway?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	Owl Trowel!

"Are you sick of piles of owls constantly blocking your driveway?" the crystal ball said.

Eda looked out her window at Hooty, who was for some reason sleeping on the ground with his body extended in a way that blocked the entire path up to her house.

"Well, he's not a pile and it's not a driveway, but...yeah, sure," Eda thought to herself.

"Well, then you gotta get _Owl Trowel_!" the ball continued.

"Eh..couldn't hurt," Eda thought.

Three Days Later...

"Thanks for the _present_!" Hooty said to Eda as he dug his fifteenth hole of the day. "Owl Trowel! A trowel for an owl!" he sang to himself, the words muffled by the trowel in his mouth. "Hooty hoot hoot!"

"What have I done?" Eda thought.

The End


End file.
